koeifandomcom-20200223-history
00 Quanta
GNT-0000 00 QanT is a Fifth Generation Celestial Being Gundam and the successor to the 00 Raiser, created specifically for the first ever purebred Innovator, Setsuna F. Seiei and the use of his abilities to create dialogue and communicate with all present on the battlefield. Like its predecessors, it is primarily a close-range mobile suit, using GN particle-coated weapons to enhance its power, but its weaponry allows it to tackle any range. The new GN Sword V doubles as both a close-range sword-type weapon that doubles as a medium range beam rifle. Its shoulder-mounted shield comes equipped with a set of GN Sword Bits, remote controlled bladed weapons that can slash multiple targets from a distance. The Sword Bits can combine with the GN Sword to form a much larger and more powerful sword as well as increasing its beam power output. It can even perform Quantization without the use of Trans-AM and can teleport over great distances with the Sword Bits formation of a wormhole. Similar to the 00 Raiser, the machine possesses a Twin Drive System (using two brand new real GN Drives), but improvements to the system allows for a greater synchronization rate without the need of an external support system and can use Trans-AM to boost its abilities threefold. The most important system feature of the QanT is the Quantum System, where it sheds its armor, releasing a massive amount of GN Particles to enhance Setsuna's Innovator abilities and establish dialogue with the ELS. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn Stationary (GN Sword V) : : Fires a beam shot from its GN Sword V. Can fire up to five. :Hold : Three shots fired in a wide spread direction and an additional one shot forward. : , : Performs a vertical rising slash. Press again for an added beam shot : , , : Slashes three times. : , , , : Launches the GN Sword Bits, flying forward individually in front of Quanta, creating a circular formation before all bits fly together to pierce the target. Causes the bits to attach to the GN Sword V. : , , , , : Throws the GN Sword V like a boomerang, dealing consecutive damage before performing a vertical slash. : , , , , , : The GN Sword Bits fly and spiral around the Quanta, forming a slashing storm of GN particles and Sword Bits that draws all nearby enemies and damages them. The Sword Bits combine with the GN Sword for a finishing downward slash. : : Activates Trans-AM and arranges the GN Sword Bits to form a barrier in front of it while it flies forward rapidly firing beam shots from its GN Sword and GN Beam Gun together for a few moments, ending the attack with a massive beam saber that damages everyone around it. :Hold : Activates a Quantum Burst, releasing a massive burst of GN particles, shedding its armor and gaining a green glow while the GN Sword Bits fly around it at high speeds, forming a large slashing barrier, ending the attack by leaving via a wormhole formed by the Sword Bits. Anyone caught in the burst field is instantly powered down. Stationary (GN Sword V w/GN Sword Bits attached) :Hold : Same as original, but fires a briefly concentrated beam of energy as the finishing shot. : , : Rising slash, knocking enemies into the air, firing a concentrated beam of energy that deals consecutive hits. : , , : Slashes 7 times, with an 8th stronger slice. : , , , , : Wider range as the original. Dashing/Aerial (GN Sword V) : : Dashes forward with its shield forward : , : Quantizes, becoming invulnerable for the entire duration of the dash. : , , , : Three flipping slashes and ends with a shot from its GN Sword and GN Beam Gun. : , ,: Vertical spinning slash : : Activates Trans-AM. The GN Sword Bits combine with the GN Sword V to fire a large beam of concentrated beam of energy while GN Particles flare out from its GN Drive. Special Equipment In the the fourth title, all mobile suits use a Burst Mode, rather than passive special equipment. Burst Mode *'Trans-AM': Increases movement and attack speed. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category: Mobile Suits